When Roles Reverse
by Sweetiedee
Summary: When Zoom commandeers Barry in an attempt to keep him from restoring his powers, Flash Team must risk it all to rescue Barry from Zoom. No one is more ready to take up the charge than Iris, so she makes a decision that could possibly have her paying the ultimate price.
1. Love Won't let me wait

**A/N:Don't own The Flash enough said. Most likely a quick 3 chapter fic. IDK Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, feedback, follow, favorites.** **However you wish to communicate. Have a great night.**

"It's finished," Dr. Wells exclaimed.

He had been working diligently at replicating the particle accelerator explosion for months, in hopes that it would restore Barry's powers. Everyone was ecstatic over the completion except Iris. She stood watching as they hugged, clapped, and marveled over the miracle machine. They were overjoyed at the possibility of restoring his speed and overlooking the real fact that he could die. Her Barry, the love of her life, could cease to exist, all in the name of saving central city. Knowing it was selfish, she didn't want him to go through with it. She was vehemently against him risking his natural life for anyone. He didn't know it, but she loved him immensely. It was one thing to fight as The Flash because he had powers, which gave him a winning chance, but this was potential suicide. It was certain death if anything went wrong, and let's face it things always went wrong. This was her last chance to plead her case, "Barry can I speak with you?" she said. The crowd stopped and stared at Barry waiting for his response. They didn't have to wait long because in an instance they were hand in hand walking out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

They made their way to Granite Peak National Park in a comfortable silence. Twigs snapped in the distance. The leaves rustled as the cool dew settled on them. Wind swirled around her gently blowing her hair. Contentment consumed her body stilling her nerves. The words "Barry, I love you," fell from her lips tantalizing his ears one syllable per millisecond. When the full weight of her acknowledgement settled upon him, he reached forward caressing her face.

"I have waited 131,400 hours 1439 minutes, and 27 seconds to hear you say those words, Iris." I want to kiss you so bad right now, but a part of me wants to just breathe it in. Iris West loves me back." He stared lovingly into her eyes as his lips descended on her, closing them when he felt the warmth drawing closer. He could feel the expedited pace of their beating hearts and hear the hitch of her breath. Their lips touched sending a million jolts of electricity through his body and he knew there was no chance of him ever loving another. No matter what obstacles they face, they would face them together forever and always.

Barry felt himself being ripped from Iris's embrace. With no powers, he was useless to stop it.

"You're coming with me Flash or should I just call you Barry.

You, he said pointing at a startled Iris. Tell Dr. Wells I know about his particle accelerator. It won't work without Barry to experiment on." Zoom said.

"BARRY NOOO," she screamed, but it was useless. Zoom had taken him and there was nothing she could conceivably do about it in that moment. She doubled over crying for the loss of Barry vowing to do anything she could to save him from zoom's clutches.

Desperate and compelled to save the love of her life, she pulled herself together heading for S.T.A.R labs. The Flash team will know what to do, she thought. She ran into a ransacked deserted S.T.A.R. labs looking for their friends, but no one was in the control room. She ran erratically through the corridor looking for a sign of Wells, Cisco, Jesse, anyone. They had to help her find a way to get Barry back from Zoom before the Psychopath ended him. She stormed down the curved hallway stopping just beyond the examination room door. She heard them talking before she was in full view.

"Jess I don't want to hear it, you're staying with me. Zoom has Barry and I need you safe. I was able to siphon a trace amount of the speed force before zoom took it. I'm going to use the sample and particle accelerator to get Barry back. Then together we can defeat Zoom." Wells said.

An inaudible sigh escaped her lips as she tapped her head soundlessly against the wall. What was she to do about this situation? Could she trust Wells to help Barry or would he be the selfish monstrosity his earth 1 doppelganger was? No, she thought. She had to do this for Barry. It was the only way to ensure Barry's interests were priority.

They felt the tremors throughout the Central city. If the 4 mile radius blackout was any indication of trouble, then the fried wires surrounding S.T.A.R labs spelled anxiety. Cisco and Detective West entered the building on high alert. "Cisco, get behind me," he said with his weapon drawn. He wasn't sure of who he was meeting, but he had an inkling Zoom was involved. They jumped when the power suddenly turned on. The backup generators had finally kicked in with a startling thud.

They looked around the seemingly vacated layer looking for any sign of life. "DR. WELLS," Cisco screamed. After a minute they heard a faint, "in here" in the distance. They walked into the Dr. Wells work space to find Iris passed out on the table. "Speak fast," Detective West warned running over to Iris examining her. He checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. "Iris honey, wake up," he said. Shaking her body did nothing to wake her from her fallen state.

Dr. Wells along with the remaining Flash team stood around them in silence. Dr. Wells grabbed the remote playing back the surveillance footage. They watched as a frantic Iris ran through his work space desperately searching for something. She found a vial, opened it and injected herself with something. Immediately after she race to the Particle accelerator, set the timer, and she strapped herself in. You could see her lips moving, but you couldn't make out the words. As the machine warmed up it vibrated and electric bolts shot from end to end. Her hair seemed to puff and frizz as she visibly screamed in perceived agony. Then the screen went dark.


	2. Love Won't let me be Deterred

A/N: I really wanted to get this up last night, but that episode! I was destroyed. "BARRY' *INTENSE CRYING* Thanks to all who have read, followed, faved, and or reviewed! It means a lot to know you enjoy the story, so thanks again.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. It had been over a week since Iris used the Particle Accelerator hoping to become a speedster. The Flash team stood watch waiting for Iris to wake up. Central city was in complete turmoil as Meta-humans were allowed free reign.

"Barry lost almost a year of his life in a coma. How could this happen?" Joe asked.

"We all saw it. I have explained it," Wells said, exasperated.

"Well explain it again!" Joe said. An awkward silence crept by as Joe waited in despair for answers that wouldn't come. He turned to Iris hoping for a sign that she would wake up okay. "Did you see that?" he asked. "Iris honey, are you awake? Say something. There was no movement, and it infuriated him to know end. I thought I saw her move," he explained. He held his head up taking in the gallery of pitiful stares before retreating to a corner to collect his thoughts.

Joe stood up from his crouched position kicking the nearest chair. "Zoom has Barry, Caitlin, and Iris…He let his voice trail off. Why are we always losing? Zoom is always lite years ahead. Now he is the cause of both of my children's pain. I need you to wake up Iris." He ended his rant with a grunt of frustration.

"Wait did you see that?" Cisco asked.

Everyone was focused on Joe's outburst that no one was paying any attention to an awake Iris. She could hear the yelling, yet she was unable to respond. Her dad was worried sick over her and she just wanted to reassure him that all would be okay. She had done this for Barry, and despite Zoom's attempts to bully them, they would be victorious.

Unable to open her eyes, she wiggled her toes, and fingers. Slowly the frost that kept her rigid was beginning to thaw. She could feel the electricity course through her veins, and awaken her being. When he mentioned Barry the embers burned intensely releasing her from bondage. She sprang to life breathing in the heavy oxygen through her nostrils.

Cisco was jumping up and down screaming, "You totally missed it!" The team flanked Iris with questions and test, probing her until she was fed up. She stood to walk away from their smothering grasp and flew across the room.

"Wow," Cisco said eyes wide and mouth agape. He was seeing Iris in a new light making his thought process difficult.

They all wondered if it had worked and their question was answered. No one even seemed to care what Cisco was fawning over, or that he ran out of the room mumbling gibberish. They were consumed with assessing Iris well-being and abilities.

"Iris I need to talk to you," Joe said. The remaining members left the room giving them the pace that they requested.

"Are you out of your mind, Iris? Barry couldn't even take out Zoom? What makes you think you can?

Iris you have done many foolish things but none as dangerous as making yourself a target. Now, Zoom is going to come for you, and no one can stop him. Don't do this," he said.

"Zoom isn't coming for me, dad… because I am going after him no matter what any of you think. The sooner you realize that the better. I am not letting Zoom or anyone else harm the man that I love," Iris said.

Leaving a stunned Joe behind, she stormed out of the room in search of Dr. Wells. She didn't have to look far because he was in the control room.

"I need you to train me to control my speed asap. We have to get a move on it. The longer Barry is with Zoom the more torture he has to withstand. We need to get him back. I-I need…him back," Iris explained.

"Okay," was his response. She knew that he was angry about her decision to steal his plan, but he needed to get over it. He was too close to the Zoom front to really be effective. Iris as the flash would be totally unexpected thus giving them the element of surprise.

Thanks to late night chats with Barry, Iris knew a lot of the pitfalls speedsters hit. One night in particular she remembers them in the park late with no one around. He held her snuggly in his arms while demonstrating proper running posture. She felt immense pleasure in their closeness. Pulling her in closer and bending slightly forward he corrected her form. Her heart beat erratically when he whispered in her ear. "You have to feel it," he said as he took off with astonishing speed.

She knew she loved him then, but she told herself she needed more time; time to rebuild their friendship after so many attempts of becoming more. Now, she could admit it was just an excuse to not try because denying your feelings was better than expressing them and getting hurt. She didn't want to chance ruining what they had together, and now she may never get the opportunity to risk it all for love.

Distracted by her thoughts she veered off course. When she tried to stop she tumbled rolling into a ball of road kill. It was painful then in an instant it dissipated. Must be those expedient healing properties, she thought. Her hands quickly swiped over her clothes in an attempt to alleviate the dust.

"What happened there," Wells asked.

"I lost focus. I know I can't afford to make mistakes, so let's go again. Practice makes perfect," she said.

They practiced into the wee hours of the night. When they came back to S.T.A.R. Labs they found an exhausted Cisco sleeping in the chair.

"Cisco, wake up," Iris said clapping her hands creating a thunderous thud. He snapped to attention startled by the disruption.

"What's going on?" Cisco asked baffled. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't in immediate danger he bounded into his happy mood. He grabbed Iris shoulders pushing her towards what looked to be a covered statue.

"Because Barry has obliterated so many suits I came up with a machine to create them in just under 2 hours," Cisco said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I know this, Cisco."

"Yeah Un huh, but what you don't know is, voila." He unmasked the statue revealing her very own Flash suit. "I call you Violet Flash," Cisco said.

"Really Cisco? Violet Flash? Not Lady Awesome, or Oh she fierce?" Iris said folding her arms. Cisco rolled his eyes turning his attention back to his creation. "I'm kidding! Love the suit," she said circling around it.

"It is awesome. The material is lightweight and custom fit to your dimensions. Yes, I scanned your dimensions while you slept, it was for science. Now, I made it in Violet because it makes your eyes pop and matches the name. Also here is your emblem and mask," Cisco said.

Her emblem was made with an Iris flower and thunder bolt symbol. She hugged Cisco thanking him for such an amazing present. Then she speeds dressed as she had witnessed Barry do numerous times. Instead of a hood she donned a mask that covered the top half of her face. "That will never get old. Let's take this baby out for a spin. She sped off sparking cyan blue lighting from her departure.

She continued running until she reached the top of Jitters roof. It was here she had met The Streak for the first time. She felt so connected to him and the rooftop. That night it became their spot and the place where she would vow not to stop until Barry was once again safe in her arms. "I'll do it Barry. I'll save you." With those words she was off in a flash.


	3. Love Won't let me Dream it's Over

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews, follows, and faves. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Have a great night!**

"NOOOOOO…BARRY…RUNNNNN," Iris said! A distorted murky image stood in the distance working its magic to bind the speed force. She never knew that such a thing could exist, and yet she was rendered powerless, again. She watched as Zoom chased Barry down at human speed. Zoom swung and hit Barry with the pipe he was carrying sending him to the ground. The shady figure began to slowly walk closer and closer. She closed her eyes prepared for what was to come. She felt the oddly familiar hands releasing her shackles. "Open your eyes Iris. You can do this. You're strong. Don't go down without a fight," she said. When her eyes finally opened she was no longer trapped there.

Her body forcefully leapt upright into a sitting position jarring her awake. With the nightmare still fresh in her mind, she got out of bed pacing the floor. What could it all possibly mean? She thought. It felt all too real. Peering over at her digital alarm clock she saw that it was 4 a.m. She had some time to kill before she was to meet up with the team. Knowing she wouldn't get answers from the four walls, she headed for the shower. Barry never left her thoughts as she dressed for the day. A tasty breakfast is what she needed to get her mind off her failures. She had been living off Cisco's meal bars to keep her strength up. Every time she tried to eat for enjoyment she thought of the treatment Barry could be undergoing and decided to abstain.

She cooked a full breakfast complete with 3 types of bacon, 2 types of sausage, eggs, grits, waffles and pancakes, and fruit salad. When she was done her mind immediately went back to stressing over how she would get Barry back. "Barry would love this," she said. She caught movement through the corner of her eye. Her dad walked directly out the front door without as much as a backwards glance. She decided to wake Wally, so that she would have someone to eat with. She sped up the stairs and down the hall to find an empty room. "Guess he didn't come home last night," she complained. Frustrated, she packed up breakfast speeding over to S.T.A.R. Labs to get some practice in.

Dark clouds covered the bright sun casting a gloomy shadow over Central City. The streets were robbed of their neatly manicured landscape in favor of trash, graffiti, and gangs. Losing the flash had robbed people of the hope they once had, and Iris felt it was her responsibility to restore it. With the help of Cisco and Dr. Wells she had been working diligently at increasing her speed, helping that in need, and searching for Zoom. Cisco had been trying to Vibe Zoom or Barry, yet for weeks there was no sign.

They were running through their routine drills when that all changed. Iris ran laps around the huge field on the backside of S.T.A.R. Labs She kicked into high gear catapulting her speed to 515 mph. As the wind whipped around her the speed force protected her from the elements. While everyone saw a blur or streak it was as if everything around her moved in slow motion. It was then she noticed Cisco's distant expression. He was catatonic as his dazed expression held perfectly still in the distance. She slowed her speed stopping face to face with him.

His sharp inhale of breath announced his presence back from his distant world. "I saw him," Cisco said in a panic. Iris grabbed his flailing arms trying to still his flabbergasted state. He was starting to hyperventilate as his eyes spread wide and glossed over.

"What is it Cisco? What did you see?" Dr. Wells asked.

He audibly exhaled before giving his answer, "ZOOOOM! He's coming and he has…" He reluctantly stopped his speech giving Iris a look of apprehension. When she nodded signaling him to continue, he spoke with added confidence. "Barry is badly hurt, Iris. Zoom has gotten word that another speedster is in Central city, and he's coming to collect. We have to be ready," Cisco said. He ran inside preparing an arsenal of weapons to defeat Zoom. "We need more than just speed to defeat him," he offered as explanation.

Iris sped off to collect her dad; he needed to be a part of the plan to get Barry back or he would never forgive himself. By the time she returned, Wells and Cisco had assembled a plethora of weaponry. Her blurry form rushed in toting a surprised and upset Joe into S.T.A.R. Labs. "Unhand me woman," Joe said. He was a little peeved that Iris had powers and even more upset on how she planned to use them. He told her in no uncertain terms that she should leave the saving to him, but she refused to listen.

"Enough, I get that you are upset…I really do, but this isn't about me anymore. Cisco vibed and it wasn't good. Barry is hurt and Zoom is on his way. Regardless of how you feel, we need to act now," she explained. They spent several minutes brain storming before Zoom sped into S.T.A.R. Labs. Armed with a similar version of the cold gun and fire arms Cisco, Joe, and Wells geared up for the attack.

"Who is the new speedster?" Zoom asked.

"Where is Barry?" Iris countered.

He sped off before returning promptly with a battered Barry. His body was limp and marked with dark purple swatches. Iris sped over grabbing Barry and speeding him to safety behind the trapped door. Her return was prompt as she had every intention of making Zoom pay for the abuse done to Barry.

"It's you! This will be simple as taking candy from a baby!" Zoom chided. He sped past disarming Cisco, Joe, and Dr. Wells one by one with little effort. Not one bullet had dared to graze his suit. He gave them a pitying laugh letting them know he was enjoying this. "When I am done with her, I'll watch as you drain the speed from her pathetic body," he said directing his message to Wells.

Iris ran full force throwing a lightning bolt at Zoom. He zigged escaping the blast speeding forward landing a punch in Irises gut. He taunted Iris with laughter as he landed several blows against her inexperienced body. Joe charged Zoom landing punches at his back. Unfazed Zoom turned around pushing him into the control panel. Iris sent another jolt of lightning, and this time it connected with Zoom's chest. The surprise jolt sent him reeling back through the glass divider. He was sprawled unconscious on the floor.

A stumbling Barry came half walking, half crawling back into the thick of things. Iris sped over to him holding him upright. Barry grabbed her around the waist kissing her frantically on the lips. "Uh, you wanna do that when we're not about to die," Cisco said. Just as the words left his lips Zoom sprang to life holstering Iris up by the neck.

"Now, I want your speed," Zoom said.

The team charged at Zoom with Cisco at the head. Zoom landed a punishing blow to Cisco's chest sending him back into the wall. An unexplainable energy surged through him causing his hands to clinch into fists. He focused all his thoughts and rage towards the enemy with a clear message etched in his mind, "STOP ZOOM." His mind honed that message, fueling it with energy, sending it out in the form of vibrations. He watched as Zoom tried to speed away only to stumble. Cisco stalked forward with intentions of assisting Iris, only to realize she didn't need help.

She punched Zoom in the throat sending him falling on his back. He was out, but Iris gave him a few kicks for good measure before throwing a computer monitor onto his legs. She began kicking again. "HOW. DARE. YOU. HURT. THE. MAN. I. LOVE?" She asked to an unconscious Zoom. With every kick she felt her speed returning.

"Iris…IRIS," Barry shouted! "Look at me," he said! I'm alright Iris," he explained wiping the tears from her eyes. He pulled her close into a searing kiss. The feeling of being home after a long sullen journey through the desert overtook them both causing them to lose themselves in the magic. The taste, touch, and feel of each other were like nothing they had experienced before. Electricity shot through every nerve ending connected to one another with a fierce intensity. They didn't want to let each other go. They would never let each other go. They were lost in their own little bubble drowning in a sea of pleasure. The world was lost to them until Joe cleared his throat effectively breaking them apart. They gazed into each other eyes seeking comfort for their embarrassment.

"How are you looking well so quickly?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," Barry offered as explanation. He held her in his arms as they watched Zoom's body being escorted to the pipeline prison. They turned staring into each other's eyes. The moment would be perfect except it was missing one thing. Their perfect confession of love was stolen from them by Zoom, and now was their chance to get it back. "Barry I love-" her words were cut off as she collapsed into his arms.


End file.
